The present invention relates to a compound containing a cactus extract, which moistens the skin when the skin is exposed to radiation, such as during radiation treatment, sunburn or other types of bums.
There is nothing presently available on the market to protect the skin after it has been exposed to radiation. There is a lack of moisture in the skin after it has been exposed to radiation.
Under normal conditions, the water content and vapor pressure of the epidermis are higher than the surrounding air and water evaporates from the surface of the skin. Skin becomes dry due to excessive loss of water from the stratum corneum when exposed to low relative humidities, insufficient hydration from the lower epidermal layers and/or air movement. Different journals have defined an emollient as a material which relieves dryness of skin or effects the softening of a dry corneum by inducing hydration. It is the decrease in the water content of the stratum corneum which is the main cause of the dry feeling in chapped skin.
The present invention relates to a Cactine emollient that keeps moisture in the skin when the skin is exposed to radiation. Cactine is derived from the roots of cacti plants. Cactine contains proteins, nutrients, and vitamins, especially vitamin E.
The present invention relates to an emollient, balm, or ointment. It is an object of the present invention to provide moisture to the skin while allowing the pores to breath. As an analogy, a pot of water on a stove will boil when heated. As long as the water is in the pot, the pot will not burn. The minute the water has evaporated from the pot, the pot will not only burn, but could conceivably get so hot that the bottom could fall out.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a compound that does not contain a sunscreen that treats radiation. It is an object of the present invention to provide a compound that does not create any soreness of the skin. It is an object of the present invention to provide a compound that does not peel the skin.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a compound that does not break down the skin. It is an object of the present invention to provide a compound at times when the skin feels dry.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the symptoms associated with cirrhosis, diaper rash, eczema and other related conditions.
A patient was being treated for a lumpectomy in their breast by having six weeks of radiation therapy. The patient used the compound of the present invention on the area which was exposed to the radiation. The radiation caused the skin to dry. The compound provided moisture to the skin and abated the drying feeling. The skin exposed to the radiation did not breakdown in any way during this period. The compound of the present invention is not a sunscreen nor does it have a sunscreen added to it. The compound turned the skin coco brown. There was never any soreness of the skin, it never peeled and it never broke down.
In a preferred embodiment, the compound should be applied in the morning and during the radiation treatment, and applied after every treatment. The compound should also be applied in the evening before bed and can be used during the day whenever one feels the skin being dried.
In a preferred embodiment, the ingredients for the compound are:
Sweet Almond Oil (Prunus Amygdalus Dulcis)
Refined Safflower Oil (Carthamus Tinctorius)
Polydecene
Glyceryl Stearate
Refined Lanolin
Refined Beeswax
Glycerin
Petrolatum
Octyl Palmitate
Propylene Glycol
Deionized Water
Cactus Extract (Cereus Grandiflorus)
Orange Oil Natural (Citrus Aurantium Dulcis)
Vitamin E Tocopherol
Methyl Paraben
Sodium Hydroxide
Diazolidinyl Urea
Propyl Paraben
In a preferred embodiment, to obtain the cactus extract, the cacti are cut into small pieces and the outer layer is trimmed. Cacti spines are removed. The outer skin of the cacti can be removed with a sharp instrument, such as a knife. The raw cacti are cut into small pieces. The cacti are placed in a blender. The blender is put on liquefy and the pieces are blended until liquefied.
To 275 grams of cacti is added approximately 775 grams of deionized water. The mixture is then blended on liquefy for approximately two minutes. If the mixture is not going to be used right away, it should be placed into a freezer until it is ready for use.
The following is an example of how the compound is made.